Never Leave You
by oliversangel
Summary: KBxOW: Oliver is the only thing Katie has left. Will love save them both when all they have is each other? r


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. However this short sad little plot belongs to me.

**Dedication:** to R-

I always loved you

Will you ever notice me?

I looked for you in the storm

You never looked back

I waited for you

Pure and simple love

All for you

But you never wanted it

Don't turn away from me

I love you too much

Too die this young

Heartbreak is infinite

Forever broken,

Never to be mended in a haste

For the heart is a fragile thing

**Rating:** T to be safe

* * *

She glanced at the ground, now freshly covered with fallen snow. A stray tear made its way down her cheek; others unshed glistening in her eyes, a few clinging to her lashes. She brushed it away quickly and glanced up.The frost across the grass seemed to mock her grief, her pain, her suffering.

She fought to retain control of her face as her nose scrunched up and her rebellious eyes threatened to shed more tears. Swelling emotions burst forth and her heart overflowed, finally breaking open and the dam that barred any sentiment collapsed, leaving her sobbing, leaning back against the trees for support, her knees buckling, pulling her body down forcefully behind them.

Her nose ran and tears streamed in rivulets down her once proud face, now crushed under the weight of the world. No one deserved to die like that. Harry had been like a little brother to her, smiling impishly her way at dinner, tripping her on the way back to the locker rooms after quidditch practice. He had been so brave, he had won for them, finally defeated Voldemort, she should be proud. And she was, in her own way.

Fred and George……..were her best friends, now lying just a few feet away, a long cut down Fred's once handsome face. His twin lay beside him, a leg twisted in what was decidedly not the way it was intended to be twisted. Both with the same horror-filled face, yet with a faint spark of Gryffindor bravery still in their wide and unseeing eyes.

Alicia and Angelina, also her most trusted friends during her Hogwarts years. Now unbreathing on the battlefield, Angelina with a bite imbedded deep within her neck. She herself and tried to stop the vampire before Angelina's supply of blood was gone, but it was no use. Alicia was by a small tree in the clearing not far away, the body that used to shake with laughter now lay limp and rugged, a dark red stained the snow around her.

She forced herself to her knees and crawled toward the nearest body, which lay slumped and still. She flipped him over. Percy Weasley's red hair was dirty brown with dirt and dried blood. Her heart gave a wrench, he had always had place in her heart, he had stayed up with her countless nights in the Common Room, helping her finish whatever essay she had left until the last minute, usually Arithmancy or Potions.

She closed her eyes and gave him one last hug, which only upset her more, the arms that so willingly used to encircle her after a late night study session, after a battle with her Monster Book of Monsters, or a rough quidditch session, did not move, staying unmoving, spread-eagled at his sides.

She blinked back a new avalanche of sorrow that threatened to smash mercilessly over her at any given second. She gathered the last of the strength left in her legs, clutching her wounded arm, with had been gashed with a dark curse that wound not heal or stop the outpouring of sticky red substances from her veins. Her arms stretched to balance herself as her body swayed precariously on the spot, loss of oxygen to her limbs the cause of this unsteadiness.

A flash of gold caught her eye and she moved unconsciously towards it. It was a snitch, struggling to be free of the spot where it was caught under a person's dark robes. A dark head was there. She knew immediately who it was and rushed to his side, dropping down on top of him and gathering his frail body in her arms. He couldn't be dead. Not him. Oliver was fearless, unchallengeable, proud, protective, too young to be killed. Then again, Harry had been younger…..Shaking her head to clear the swimming thoughts from her head, she looked down at him.

Suddenly a flicker of hope appeared as dark eyelashes fluttered.

_Katie? Katie don't leave me. Please Katie……_

Pleading brown eyes, painful but still soft begged her with childlike innocence. She lowered her mouth to his, lingering there, barely touching for a few seconds and pulled back, resting her forehead against his. He was all she had left.

_I would never leave you Oliver_

The snitch, now freed at the previous actions, fluttered around them like a small beacon of hope against the bleak atmosphere and she and Oliver watched it fly free into the sky, leaving one last flash of bright untarnished gold before vanishing into the mist

* * *

Please review, it would mean a lot to me

Love forever……

Oliversangel


End file.
